


Strange

by GoldenSnowflake



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSnowflake/pseuds/GoldenSnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's no way to rationalize the simplest of actions. ZADR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

It was…

Strange.

The disgust he'd expected to feel- the hatred -the utter revulsion at something so perpetually wrong.

Not there.

The wind rattled around them; leaves crackling into an ambiance of cold and cloud and fall. It roared softly down the streets, through the fields. It pitched its invisible ferocity upward into the sky.

"I- I didn't mean…"

Zim blinked, his ruby eyes painfully beautiful in the harsh gray of the light.

Of course he said something- he had to. To own the situation, to turn this action into a triumph for him. Dib expected it; he smiled, a smile that was really quite beautiful. He exhaled a warm gust of breath akin to a silent laugh.

"What are you laughing at… earth-worm?"

"Nothing," the boy replied, and the Irken's antennae flattened against his head in annoyance as he squinted against the cold air.

"I demand that you tell Zim what you find so funny."

"You're such an idiot," Dib replied, now giving a real laugh. Those honey-colored eyes moved across the green face, the handsome smile fading minutely. "You can't rationalize something like that…"

"But you… you…"

"I kissed you, yes."

"But why…?"

"Because, Zim." As if that would suddenly clarify the profound stupidity the invader's mind was plagued with.

He decided that he didn't like this boy. Not in the slightest bit. Of course, this had been the case all along, but now more than ever he detested Dib. Foolish, disgusting hyumun. Foolish boy and his pathetic earth-lips and his disgustingly fragrant breath.

"You were saying?"

Still dazed, Zim mustered the will to speak. "I… what?"

The beautiful amber stare flicked to the alien's mouth, then back up to those half-lidded eyes. "You were saying that you didn't mean something."

"I… didn't mean for that to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"That…" Zim frowned; for some reason his thoughts were impossible to put in order. "…human-icky thing you-"

"Oh, this?" he asked, soft voice playful, before he pressed his lips to Zim's again, flooded the Irken with his intoxicating human scent. Zim made a weak sound of need as Dib's hand slid around his back, pulling their slender bodies together. Whatever this strange embrace meant, it was all-encompassing; mind-numblingly powerful.

Dib broke his lips from Zim's, eyes flickering open as his enemy drew back, panting. The Irken equivalent of a heart was fluttering in his chest and his knees felt like pockets of air within his legs. He fought for balance, puzzled and concerned and irritated by the way his stomach hurt and how right the feel of Dib's chapped mouth was against his own and by the way his claws remained pinned into the fabric of his rival's trenchcoat.

The indignation that stood stiffly inside him was tempered by the beauty of those eyes burning into his; by the sheer desperation he felt to eradicate the things between them, space and clothing being the main two obstructions.

"I…" The alien's face pinched into a frown, one that was more worried-looking than angry. "I hate you."

Dib's gaze flickered between both of the wide eyes glazing at him, his smile fading minutely. Was that really all he could spit out of the whirlwind of emotion raging inside him?

Zim's glare softened as he looked up at the human, unsure whether he'd hit his mark. Unsure whether hitting his mark was a good thing or not.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

The calm serenity of the human boy's words struck the Irken as odd and he frowned; half provoked by the statement and half frightened by the blurriness of his mind. "What do you mean, it doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't, because…" He trailed off, blinking. Dropping his piercing stare to the ground. "Because I…"

"Silence."

Surprised, Dib looked up.

The Irken was frustrated, confused and increasingly annoyed with this span of misplaced words and howling wind and no foreseeable resolution. All he could grasp was that Dib was babbling nonsense like always and thinking wasn't working and that his mouth didn't feel right this far apart from the human's.

Zim jerked Dib forward, the seams of the boy's trenchcoat squeaking in protest. The frosty tint to the pre-winter gust wrapped them in its arms, and chartreuse lips met dry pale pink ones. Dib's eyes fell closed and a sound of weak relief escaped him as his arms wrapped around the smaller creature's frame and held him close.

Strange...

The disgust one would expect him to feel- the hatred -the utter revulsion at something so perpetually wrong.

It just wasn't there.


End file.
